Puppy Love
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Read the title, and take a guess. But if you prefer to read the story; that's good too.


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

Walking home again after a tiring yet another day at the noisy base of what I know as Fairytail.

*Sigh* "Those guys sure can be a rowdy bunch" I say exhausted

I was walking on the borderline of the lake. The sky is dark and it was a little bit chilly, it was even said that rain would pour tonight.

Thinking about the storm, I hopped off the borderline and walked a bit faster. While walking I heard what seemed to be crying. Not from a baby, but a puppy. It was a little yelping noise, as if it was in pain. I became a little concerned. One, the yelping was coming from a box next to a dumpster and two there was no one around.

I stepped closer to the source. The yelping _was_ coming from a box. A dirty old cardboard box, no holes so whatever was inside couldn't breathe. I slowly approached the box, brought out my foot and pushed the box a little.

The yelping sound stopped for a quick second. But it started again when it became silent. It was a puppy, for sure. I opened the box and found myself face to face with a cute helpless puppy.

"Aww, hey little guy" I smiled

He whimpered then barked. He started to back up into one corner of the box, scared.

"No, no, no, no, no it's okay. I won't hurt you" I said in a sweet voice trying to comfort the scared pup. But he only whimpered in response.

*He's so cute! Well, at least I think it's a he* I thought. He was all white. Excluding the one brown spot he had on one eye. He looked hungry, frightened and so small.

I brought my hand slowly towards him. He sniffed it a few times, and then looked at me. After doing his little 'inspection' he licked my fingers with his tiny tongue. I thought it was adorable. He then went and started rubbing his head against my hand. Thinking that now he trusted me, I brought my other hand and picked up his tiny body.

"Aww, you must be hungry" I say sweetly

He whimpers in response

I start to hear the booming of thunder. "C'mon, let's go get you something to eat". I carefully hold the pup close to my chest and run towards home.

As if within seconds, we reached my apartment. Good thing too, because once we stepped inside buckets started to pour outside.

I walked over to my bed, just to find a snoring dragon slayer dominating it.

*Sigh* I bring the pup to my eye level "Sorry, you're going to have to share a bed with Natsu. But it's okay, he's nice" I set the pup down next to the pink haired mage, and walked over to my closet to fetch a small towel for the small canine.

(Natsu's POV)

I was sleeping peacefully when I felt something tickle my cheek. I brushed it off

"M-mm" I said shooing away whatever's bugging me

But then it hopped on my chest and started to lick my nose.

"M-rgg" I grunted and slowly opened my eyes. And before I knew it, I came nose to nose with a dog

"GAH!" I shot up

"ARR! ARR!" It whimpered and fell to the floor. It scattered away under the bed

*Gasp* "NATSU!"

I turn to face Lucy "Oh, hey Luce"

She walks towards me "What is wrong with you?!" She bends down to look under the bed "Come on out little guy, its okay. C'mon, he won't hurt you" She comes back up with a pup in hand

"What the? Lucy? Where did you get a dog?"

"I found him" She says while petting the baby pooch

"You what!?"

"What?"

"Lucy, you can't just bring any animal you see on the streets into your apartment"

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"I'm someone who's trying to look out for you. Now hand it over" I say reaching out my hands

She holds the pup closer to her "What? No!"

"Lucy, give it"

"No! You can't take him!" She says acting as if I'm taking her child

"Lucy! It's a dog!"

"Exactly! A helpless creature that was left to die! I can't leave him alone out there! He's been abandoned once! I don't want him to be abandoned twice!"

*Sigh* "Lucy" I reach out my hands further

She holds him tighter "No! I won't let you!"

"Do you even know how to take care of him?" I ask

"Well, no. But I can learn and try! It's better than letting him die out there!"

*Sigh* "Luc-"

"Please Natsu" She says sadly "Just look at him". She brings the pup up to my eye level

It whimpers, gives me puppy dog eyes. And coincidentally so does Lucy

I raise my pink eyebrow at the dog and then tilt my head to raise my eyebrow at Lucy. Who is still giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"C'mon, you took in Happy"

"Yeah, 'cause I thought he was a dragon egg!"

"Pleeeeassssee?"

I look at the dog, then at Lucy ."Gah, fine"

"Yay!" Lucy squealed in excitement and happiness. "C'mon lets go fill up that tummy wummy of yours"

"Luce, do you really have to talk to it like that?" I ask following her to the kitchen

"Don't listen to that old mean dragon" She tries whispering to the pup

"Uh, exactly I'm a dragon which means I can hear you!"

"You're just jealous 'cause he's cuter than you are" And she sticks her tongue out at me

"W-what?!"

She then gives the puppy a nice big kiss on its cheek. She walks over to me "Here, hold him while I make it something to eat" *I'm jealous the dog got a kiss from _MY_ Lucy, and on that note I'm pretty sure I'm cuter than a dog!*

"Oh no, no, no he's your dog" I hold the dog out for her to take it

"Stop being a baby. Besides, you're like its daddy now" she smiles

I blush and bring the dog to my eye level "Daddy?" He manages to come close enough to lick my face. "Eh, I guess I can live with that" I smile at the young pup.

Lucy comes back with a small plate of cut up chicken. "Okay Natsu, set him down so he can eat" she smiles

I set the pup on the floor and he cautiously follows the aroma of food. When he finally does the reach the plate he keeps on sniffing, but eventually begins to eat.

"Aww, isn't he cute?" Says Lucy

I smile "Yeah, he isn't so bad" I look at Lucy who is still smiling at the pup. I swear Lucy could just be too nice sometimes. But then again, she could be too mean. I shudder at the fact that sometimes Lucy, can be Erza when she's mad, or when she's 'PMSing?' I still don't know what that means. But whenever it happens, Lucy turns into a monster. But, she's my monster. I still love her regardless if she kicks me out of her apartment everyday, if she gets mad 'cause I accidentally burn pages from her novel, when I sneak in at night and cuddle with her, when I call her a weirdo… The list goes on.

"Natsu!"

"Huh, what?"

"You zoned out on me, you okay?" asked Lucy concerned

"Ye-yeah! I'm good" I say while rubbing the back of my neck

"Oh, okay". She turns to look back at the pup, he's asleep.

(Lucy's POV)

I bent down to pick up the sleeping puppy. He was truly asleep, he was so limp. I was so careful and slow onto putting him on my bed. He barely had any fur, so I took the tiny towel and put it over him. I gently tucked him in.

I came back up and just looked at his tiny figure. "I can't believe that someone would do that to something so small"

Natsu looked at me "What do you mean?"

"I found him, next to a dumpster. He was truly left to die"

I see Natsu turn his head to look at the sleeping puppy.

"Let's name him" I say turning my face towards Natsu

"W-what?"

I grab Natsu's hands. "C'mon! Don't you wanna name him? He's like your second son" I smile

Natsu blushes. "W-well what did you have in mind?" He stutters

I sit on the bed next to the sleeping pooch. "How about… Iggy"

"Iggy?" Natsu asked confused

"Yeah, short for Igneel" I smile

His eyes go wide in surprise "L-Lucy…"

I stand up and go face to face with the dragon slayer "I know you miss him" I cup his hands "So now, it's like he's really with you. All the time" I smile

He smiles too, then looks at Iggy. "I love it". Natsu looks back at me "Umm, Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"Umm, now that Iggy is like 'my son'. And you found him. Does that mean, you're the… umm" Natsu is blushing uncontrollably

I giggle "Yeah Natsu, that means I'm Iggy's mom"

"Well, since you said you're the mom" He points at me "And I'm the dad…" He says pointing to himself

"Yes?"

"And parents are together…"

"Go on" I encouraged while getting closer to him

"D-does that mean, you know" He rubs the back of his neck "_We're_ t-to-"

I peck him quickly on the lips

Natsu stays shocked for a few seconds, processing what just happened "Wha-what was that for?" He asks while blushing

I giggle "Well, does that answer your question?"

He smiles "Nah, you're gunna have to do better than that"

"Oh really?" So I wrap my arms around his neck and he around my waist. And we share a long passionate kiss. After a while, "Mm-mm" I grunt while patting him on the chest

He breaks "What is it?"

"We can't do this now! Well, at least not in front of Iggy"

Natsu raises his eyebrow "Luce, he's a dog"

"And Happy's a cat, but you wouldn't make out in front of _him_ would you?"

"Well, Happy could talk"

"So can Iggy!"

"No he can't! He barks"

"Yeah? Well that's talking in dog language"

(Natsu's POV)

I raise my eyebrow "Dog language?"

"Oh, you know what I mean" she pouts

"Aww, it's okay. Tell you what! We don't have to do this in front of Iggy" I say rubbing her arms up and down soothingly

"W- we don't?"

"No, you've got a bathroom" I smirk

"What?! No! Natsu!" She says trying to run away

But I beat her to it and I throw her over my shoulder, run into the bathroom, kick the door closed and settled back into doing my business

I just hope all the ruckus didn't wake little Iggy.

I mean, what kind of father would I be? Waking up my sleeping son.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
